Elegy
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: U.A.O barco dele afundou.E ela salvou sua vida."As lágrimas silenciosas de uma mulher,Faça seu guerreiro chorar,Céu eu imploro,por favor libere esperança para os medos" Presente de niver de 2010 para Pure-Petit Cat


**Presente de niver mega-atrasado para Pure-Petit Cat! E temos de novo os Vikings... É, não tem jeito. - Niver de 2010**

**Elegy**

**Elegia**

_**Teardrop on a fragile eyelash**_

**(Lágrima em um frágil cílio)**

_**She's looking like a dream**_

**(Ela está procurando como um sonho)**

_**Hoping for some understanding**_

**(Esperando por alguma compreensão)**

_**And answer or at least**_

**(E uma resposta ou ao menos)**

_**Cunning word a single sentence**_

**(Uma palavra sábia como uma única sentença)**

_**To restore her heart**_

**(Para restaurar seu coração)**

_**Aching since the day I left her**_

**(Sentindo dor desde o dia que eu deixei-a)**

_**Crossing lonely seas**_

**(Cruzando mares solitários)**

O Segundo em comando do barco Viking observou o homem de cabelos ruivos afastar-se e abraçar-se à uma jovem irlandesa com um olhar embasbacado. Só não sabia o principal motivo: se por ver Kamus, o Vikings mais frio que ele conhecia, com um olhar apaixonado, ou se por ter ficado com o barco e todo o resto que antes pertencia à Kamus.

As mulheres daquela vila só podiam serem Vilas disfarçadas de humanas. A quantidade de Vikings que raptara uma das jovens do lugar e se casara com ela não muito tempo depois era incrível. Ele era uma das poucas exceções. Mas só porque não conseguira raptar uma das jovens para si.

Suspirou, enquanto coordenava para que os Vikings comprassem as provisões necessárias para a volta. Ou até que encontrassem um lugar para saquear...

_**Silent tears of a woman**_

**(As lágrimas silenciosas de uma mulher)**

_**Make her warrior cry**_

**(Faça seu guerreiro chorar)**

_**Heaven, I beg you**_

**(Céu, eu lhe imploro)**

_**Please release hopes from fears**_

**(Por favor libere esperanças para os medos)**

As ondas balançavam o barco para lá e para cá, lutando ao lado do vento forte e da chuva torrencial para levar a embarcação com seus tripulantes para as profundezas do oceano, companheiros dos animais marinhos.

Um raio atingiu o mastro principal, partindo-o imediatamente. O longo tronco bateu na água com violência, envergando o barco. Milo pegou uma machadinha e imediatamente, junto de outros tripulantes, começaram a cortar as cordas que mantinham o mastro ligado à embarcação e empurrá-lo para fora, ou iriam todos juntos.

O agora capitão escondia, mas temia que não conseguissem sobreviver. A tempestade mal começara e já tinham perdido o mastro...

Apenas um milagre de Njord poderia salvá-los de virarem comida para os peixes.

_**This is my elegy**_

**(Esta é minha elegia)**

_**Do you know what I feel?**_

**(Você sabe o que eu sinto?)**

_**This is my elegy**_

**(Esta é minha elegia)**

_**Do you believe it's real?**_

**(Você acredita que é real?)**

_**Will I hold you in my arms again?**_

**(Prendê-lo em meus braços novamente?)**

Sal e areia. Era esse o sabor que tomava conta de sua boca. E não era agradável. Nem um pouco. Suas costas ardiam, o sol queimando-as. Sabia que era o sol por causa do calor. E pela água gelada que ia e voltava sobre seus pés, presumia que estava numa praia. Esperava sinceramente que o resto da tripulação também tivesse tido a proteção de Njord e estivesse viva como ele.

Mexeu um dos braços lentamente, para apoiá-lo na areia e erguer o tronco. No entanto, antes que o fizesse, sentiu algo como um animal cheirando seu pescoço e lambendo o sal acumulado.

- Afaste-se, Hati!- a voz era feminina, não havia dúvidas, e ao ouvi-la, o animal se afastou dele imediatamente. Mas não sabia definir se pertencia à uma criança, uma jovem ou uma senhora. Parecia... Perdida no tempo. E então, atentou para o nome pelo qual o animal atendera. Hati, o perseguidor da Lua.

"Espero que seja só o nome..." Deixou esse pensamento fugaz cruzar sua mente enquanto se levantava.

_**Teardrops on a single rosebud**_

**(Lágrima em um botão de rosa)**

_**This purity of rain**_

**(Esta pureza de chuva)**

_**Reminds me of the moment I left her**_

**(Lembra-me do momento que deixei-a)**

_**Kisses filled with pain**_

**(Os beijos encheram-se com a dor)**

_**And if I should leave her waiting**_

**(E se eu deixá-la a esperar)**

_**For another year**_

**(Por um outro ano)**

_**Will she ever know the answer?**_

**(Ela saberá sempre a resposta?)**

_**Will she follow me?**_

**(Ela vai me seguir?)**

Sentou-se na areia, e só então procurou o animal e a mulher que o chamara. O encontrou à uns quinze metros de onde ele estava.

O animal se tratava de um lobo, maior que o normal, com a pelagem negra rajada de prata e olhos azuis. Já a mulher, tinha o cabelo comprido rajado de prata e preto, os olhos bicolores, um negro e o outro prateado. A pele era como a de alguém do norte: pálida como quem não toma sol.

A mulher começou a se aproximar, e ele, debilmente, tentou se afastar, ao que ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente como quem desaprova a atitude. Ela o alcançou e o tocou nos ombros. E Milo sentiu uma onda de energia penetrá-lo, tão forte como um raio, a ponto dele achar que morreria.

Antes de apagar, sentiu ela o deitar na praia e vislumbrou seus olhos que brilharam ambos como a lua, enquanto o cabelo esvoaçava ao seu redor brilhando do mesmo jeito.

E a palavra chegou-lhe aos lábios, mas não saiu. Ela era uma serva de Hell.

Ela era uma Bruxa.

_**Silent tears of a woman**_

**(As lágrimas silenciosas de uma mulher)**

_**Make her warrior cry**_

**(Faça seu guerreiro chorar)**

_**Heaven, I beg you**_

**(Céu, eu lhe imploro)**

_**Please release hopes from fears**_

**(Por favor libere esperanças para os medos)**

Acordou sentindo calor. Muito calor. E era uma sensação estranha, estando acostumado ao frio.

Sentou-se e percebeu que estava numa cabana cujo estilo era o mesmo das casas de seu povo: os cômodos separados por cortinas. Levantou da cama, e como se pudesse prever o que ele faria, a bruxa apareceu, com a face séria.

- Volte a deitar-se. – disse firmemente. E ele teria obedecido, mas seu orgulho o fez dar mais um passo. Ela bufou, enquanto colocava a mão em seu peito e a afastando, mostrando um pouco de sangue na ponta de um dos dedos.

Milo sentiu seu peito doer horrivelmente, e recuou até a cama, olhando para onde ela colocara a mão. Havia uma ali, feita com sangue, mas interrompida na linha principal.

- O que... Você... Fez? – perguntou, o ar entrando em lufadas dolorosas, enquanto deixava-se cair na cama. Ela o olhou com raiva antes de fazê-lo deitar, cortar o dedo com os dentes e retocar a runa, os olhos e os cabelos brilhando prata por um momento.

- Mostrei que você não está em condições de ficar de pé. – ela bufou de novo ao ver a incompreensão em seu rosto. – Você quebrou duas costelas. Essa runa mantém a dor afastada e ajuda para que as costelas se regenerem mais rápido. Mas isso não quer dizer que você pode ficar de pé.

Ela virou-se para sair do quarto, mas virou novamente a cabeça quando o ouviu perguntar seu nome.

- Mahariel. – ela respondeu num tom suave. E ele reconheceu o nome élfico. E, por um instante, enquanto se movia, vislumbrou as orelhas pontudas.

_**This is my elegy**_

**(Esta é minha elegia)**

_**Do you know what I feel?**_

**(Você sabe o que eu sinto?)**

_**This is my elegy**_

**(Esta é minha ****elegia)**

_**Do you believe it's real?**_

**(Você acredita que é real?)**

_**Will I hold you in my arms…**_

**(Eu prendê-lo em meus braços…)**

_**Hold you in my arms again?**_

**(Prendê-lo em meus braços novamente?)**

_Os dias passaram, e Milo recuperou-se com a ajuda da elfa. Ela estava sempre pintando, com sangue, runas no corpo dele que, segundo ela, ajudavam na recuperação. O lobo, Hati, se mostrara um agradável companheiro quando Mahariel saía para colher ervas e outros ingredientes de suas misteriosas poções._

_No entanto, quanto mais se aproximava a hora de ir, Milo mais tinha certeza de que não queria ir. Apesar de ser uma bruxa – ou Necromante, como ela mesma dissera – Mahariel não se mostrara como sendo sanguinária como espalhavam. Aliás, se mostrara uma elfa incrivelmente extrovertida e de fácil riso, apesar das primeiras impressões de seriedade._

_E ela também não queria que ele fosse._

O dia. Finalmente, tinha chegado. Nenhum ferimento lhe prendia à Mahariel. Não mais.

Estavam sentados na praia que ela o encontrara. Não ficava muito longe da cabana onde ela vivia. E ela já lhe explicara como chegar à cidade portuária mais próxima, para conseguir um barco que o levasse para o norte. Agora, apenas observavam o sol nascer.

- Não quero ir. – ele disse, de repente.

Mahariel fez uma expressão de dor, acariciando Hati, parecendo distante.

- Você precisa. – disse, simplesmente.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, e fez com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

Seus olhos estavam marejados e tristes.

_**Cunning word, a single sentence**_

**(Palavra esperta, uma única sentença)**

_**To restore her heart**_

**(Para restaurar seu coração)**

_**Aching since the day I left her**_

**(Sentindo dor desde o dia que eu deixei-a)**

_**Crossing lonely seas**_

**(Cruzando mares solitários)**

- Porque aqueles que te amam e pensam que está morto te esperam. – ela fechou os olhos, tentando deter as lágrimas. Foi em vão. Logo seu rosto estava completamente molhado pelas lágrimas.

Ele a abraçou pelos ombros e a fez apoiar a cabeça em seu peito, acariciando os cabelos rajados de preto e prata.

- Peça, Mahariel. E eu fico. – ele disse, torcendo para que ela pedisse para que ficasse ali, ao lado dele, longe de todas as intrigas de viver em sociedade. Mas ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente em negativa.

- Nunca poderia lhe pedir isso, Milo. – ela murmurou, e então soltou-se, correndo para a cabana.

E ele a seguiu.

_**This is my elegy**_

**(Esta é minha elegia)**

_**Do you know what I feel?**_

**(Você sabe o que eu sinto?)**

_**This is my elegy**_

**(Esta é minha elegia)**

_**Do you believe it's real?**_

**(Você acredita que é real?)**

_**This is my elegy**_

**(Esta é minha elegia)**

_**Do you know what I feel?**_

**(Você sabe o que eu sinto?)**

A alcançou diante da casa. A abraçou pela cintura e a prendeu contra si, embora ela gritasse em protesto em meio às lágrimas e lutasse para se soltar.

- Vá, Milo! Vá e me deixe! – Prendeu-a contra uma das árvores e beijou-a, calando as palavras de protesto. Achou que ela fosse estapeá-lo, mas ao invés disso, abraçou-o pelo pescoço e aprofundou o beijo com desespero.

Ela o fez se afastar para pegar ar, e apoiou a testa contra a dele.

- Você precisa ir. – disse de olhos fechados, mas sua voz declarava que não queria que ele fosse. Mas sabia que ele precisava ir. Não suportaria se, como tantas outras vezes, tivesse de vê-lo morrer.

- Eu vou. – ele a beijou, sentindo-a a suspirar de alívio ao ouvir a declaração. – Mas eu volto. Não importa quando tempo leve, eu volto. – Mahariel voltou a chorar. Não queria que ele voltasse. Para a própria segurança dele.

Milo pegou a bolsa de couro com provisões e um pouco de dinheiro que a elfa lhe arranjara, acariciou Hati na cabeça e, antes de se perder por entre os caminhos da floresta, olhou para Mahariel e sorriu.

_**Elegy**_

**(Elegia)**

_**Do you believe it's real?**_

**(Você acredita que é real?)**

_**Will I hold you in my arms again?**_

**(Eu prendê-lo em meus braços novamente?)**

**FIM**

_Notas da Autora:_

_Vilas: Semelhantes às ninfas gregas, com a diferença que passavam a maior parte do tempo transformadas em animais. Ou as Veelas de Harry Potter. Serve também =P_

_Njord: Deus nórdico dos mares._

_Hati: O lobo que perseguia a lua e um dos filhos de Fenrir, o lobo de Odin; era irmão de Skol, aquele que perseguia o sol. Hati e Skol queriam devorar os dois astros._

_Mahariel: Roubei o sobrenome élfico de origem Dalishana do Jogo Dragon Age: Origins =P_

_Créditos finais:_

_MIL PERDÕES PELA DEMORA!_

_Vida corrida..._

_Mas saiu a do ano passado! xD_

_E vai ter continuação, não se preocupe... xD_

_Pure, espero de coração que esteja tudo bem por aí e que todo mundo da sua family, o fofo do Gabriel, sua gata, seu marido e todos os demais estejam bem e que Deus os acompanhe e proteja!_

_Beijos_

_Tenshi Aburame_

**Música: Elegy – Leaves' Eyes – EP Elegy**


End file.
